dinosaur_protection_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus was a herbivore from the Late Jurassic period . Description Stegosaurus are strange animals, with hind legs nearly twice as long as their front legs and shorter necks than their prehistoric ancestors. They have a row of distinctive 17 plates running down their tails where it ends in 4 spikes known as thagomizers. Their heads are slim, with beaks on the end. Variant 1= Description Variant 1 Stegosaurus most distinctive feature is it's large size, being larger than Tyrannosaurs in some individuals, far larger than any known Stegosaurus. These variants are green, with brown plates with paler centers. The young had smaller plates and thagomizers than the adults by the time they were nearly as large as a human. They keep their tails high above the ground. Behavior These Stegosaurus are very social, traveling in herds while searching for food. They are also very uncaring towards other animals, but if their young are threatened they will offensively attack that creature until they consider the threat neutralized. |-|Variant 2= Description These Stegosaurus are around the size of the species Stegosaurus stenops. Unlike the real animal or it's cloned counterpart, this variant can occasionally hold it's tail low, nearly dragging on the ground. The coloration is dark tan with olive green on some parts and brownish black plates, with a lighter cream stripe in the middle. Some individuals have also been observed as green with beaks blended into the skin. By the time they were nearly as large as a human they would have fully developed plates Behavior These Stegosaurus prefer to be loners, but will live in herds if necessary. They are rather territorial towards humans, but will live happily alongside other dinosaur species and gyrospheres. History Jurassic Park Eleven Stegosaurus were recreated on Isla Sorna for Jurassic Park, but never made it to Isla Nublar before Hurricane Clarissa forced Ingen to evacuate the island. One herd was encountered in the 1997 Incident, where Sarah Harding was documenting them, before petting a subadult. Unfortunately Sarah's camera malfunctioned, startling the baby and causing it's parents to run to it's defense, but after their initial attempts to kill her decided the threat had passed and left Sarah. Stegosaurus survived until 2001, when the populations of all of Isla Sorna's animals dropped due to the illegal species forcing new competition on them. If any Stegosaurus survived past this point they would of been moved Isla Nublar for Jurassic World. Jurassic World Stegosaurus were recreated again for Jurassic World. These clones were used in multiple attractions, including Gyrosphere Valley and Cretaceous Cruise along with several juveniles in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. These Stegosaurus were released when the Indominus rex broke out and caused the 2015 Incident which forced the park to close. Post Jurassic World The Stegosaurus populations have remained consistent throughout the three-year time span Isla Nublar was abandoned, but were threatened when Mount Sibo showed signs of erupting. Several Stegosaurus were captured, with at least one unfortunate individual having a tooth pulled out. Once they got to the Lockwood Manor, one was sold. The remaining Stegosaurus were threatened yet again when toxic hydrogen cyanide was released into the cage area. These individuals were later freed by Maisie Lockwood and are now loose in the wilds of California. A Stegosaurus was seen walking across a road, a driver tried to dodge the dinosaur but fell off the edge. It’s unknown if they are breeding or if they are traveling in groups. Save nublar.jpg IMG_3339.JPG Stegosaurus-adopt.jpg Category:Endangered Category:Stegosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:Thyreophorans